


derailing the octrain

by zethsteria



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: H Word, M/M, Octane | Octavio Silva Being Octane | Octavio Silva, cryptane - Freeform, i cant write but yeah, thigh fucking, woAH smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethsteria/pseuds/zethsteria
Summary: h word moment of me n the gays entering lobby everyday and commenting on octanes thighs so yeah this happened
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	derailing the octrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilSatansoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSatansoo/gifts).



> big preesh if you read this, sorry its not soft i have my h word moments
> 
> ALSO
> 
> half of octanes lines are jus bottom begging shUT uP

Taejoon was never one to really initiate anything in the bedroom, it was usually Octavio who jumped on any chance he got to get the other’s pants off and on top of him. But Taejoon had realized something a few days ago after walking into Ajay’s room.

It was totally normal for his boyfriend to go to the other girl’s room and Crypto barely batted an eye whenever he came back after hanging out with the woman. But the day he walked in and saw Ajay with her two girlfriends, Ramya and Anita, laughing their asses off as octane stood in the corner posing in a pair of short shorts something clicked.

“I want to fuck your thighs.”

It was literally out of nowhere when he said it, not even Octavio seemed to catch himself on guard.

“Hoho mi amor, that's new from you,” Octane rolled over to look the man in the eyes from his side of the room. “Wanna do it now?” The hacker’s eyes went wide at the other's suggestion. He hadn’t expected the man to make a split-second decision but he wasn’t complaining either.

“Please.” the hacker nodded and watched as his boyfriend stripped at the speed of light before pouncing on him to begin taking off his clothes as well.

“I can do it my-” 

“yeah yeah but I’m faster~”

True to the stunt demon’s words Taejoon’s clothes were off him in seconds somehow and his boyfriend was looking at him in satisfaction. “Hermoso…” Taejoon chuckled before kissing the man’s lips. “You’re even more handsome Yeobo…” Octavio smiled before wiggling his brows at the hacker. 

“Now,” Octavio spread his legs and looked at Crypto unabashedly. “We gonna get this party started or what Amante?” Taejoon smirked and grabbed Octavio by the thigh and pulled him closer. “Think you can keep up hm?” Taejoon challenged. Octavio laughed, “Fastest twink in the outlands amigo, I was built for speed.” The man climbed into the hacker’s lap and gave the man's dick a few pumps before holding his precum slicken hand up to the hacker’s face. 

“Someone’s excited eh?” 

Taejoon hummed in an appreciative tone, head lulling to the side as he looked over the dare devil’s body. “Not like you’re any better silva…” 

Taejoon teased as he looked at the other man’s leaking cock and bit his lip. Octavio whined and pulled the man down to whisper in his ear. “Maybe you should do something about it hm? Please baby…” A kiss was pressed against Taejoon’s ear before more were speckled down his neck all the way to his shoulder. Crypto grabbed the man by the hips before placing him in his lap and moving to have his boyfriend’s back against the bed and his cock between his thighs.

“Fucking you’s nice but this is a good view too~” The man’s thighs were thick and warm and Taejoon marveled at the feeling. “Fuck-” He moved slightly to test how the new position felt. “You’re enjoying yourself from just that Hermoso~?” Octavio moved his thighs against the thrusts he was receiving causing them both to gasp.

“C’mon amigo, rail me,” Taejoon smirked before speeding up slightly hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s cock as every slam of his hips caused the daredevil’s cock to jerk in his hand.

“M’gonna derail the Octrain…” Taejoon leaned down into Octavio’s neck, licking a stripe up it before teething at the man’s adam's apple.

“Feels good…” 

Taejoon mouthed at his lover’s neck as he let out a sigh of pleasure. This was good, so good. 

He was glad he even thought of bringing up the idea. The sight of his cock moving between his boyfriend’s thighs was a sight to behold as he saw the length of his dick disappear and go between the man’s milky thighs only for a mewl of pleasure to come from his boyfriend as his movement would make the man’s hips jar forward into his hand.

Octane was a mess beneath him, the stimulation of his cock in the man’s hands and the teasing of his chest by the other free hand was driving him over the edge. 

“Tae, please-” Octane whined as he was coming close to spilling over the edge. “Already baby? What happened to your legs never getting tired, hm?” The hacker cooed to the man under him. 

“Mierda-” Octane’s thighs shook as he teetered on the edge of finishing just for Crypto’s thrust to slow down and the man above him began biting back a look of self resentment.

“Not yet.” 

Taejoon mumbled before kissing the man again and watching as Octane became more impatient. “So good baby-” Taejoon left small kisses all over the man’s neck and face, praising him as he whined for the hacker to hurry. 

“Pausing ah isn’t for m-me Tae p-please!” Octavio was crying by now the tears welling up in his eyes at the stillness of his boyfriend’s hips and the need for friction making him want to just slam the other man onto the bed and do whatever pleased the itch.

“So good baby, so so good!” Taejoon mumbled kissing the man before he let his hand begin stroking the man’s cock fast, watching as Octavio’s hips jarred and he squealed at the newly found friction. “Faster, ah-!” Octane’s hand went over his eyes as he felt the high coming on again. “C-coming~!” Taejoon hummed as he worked on both their orgasms watching as the man beneath him shook as he was sent over the edge not followed long after by his own.

Taejoon’s hips bucked forward slowly as he came down from the rush before lazily rolling to the side of a fucked out octane who looked down at his cum covered body with a goofy smile.

“We should do this again sometime, but faster.”


End file.
